The invention relates to a cooling element for an injection valve, in particular for an injection valve which is provided for injecting a liquid reducing agent into an exhaust gas section of an internal combustion engine. Moreover, the invention also relates to an injection valve which is connected to a cooling element of this type.
In motor vehicles having internal combustion engines, in particular diesel engines, the pollutant NOx, inter alia, has to be reduced on account of the tightened exhaust gas legislation. One method which is frequently used here is what is known as the SCR method, in which the pollutant NOx is reduced to N2 and H2O using a liquid reducing agent.
To this end, the liquid reducing agent is removed from a tank, is delivered by a delivery pump to an injection module which is arranged on an exhaust gas section of the internal combustion engine, and is injected by the injection module in a metered manner into the exhaust gas section, where it mixes with the exhaust gases of the internal combustion engine which flow through the exhaust gas section. Since the injection module is subjected to the high temperatures of the exhaust gases which flow through the exhaust gas section, a cooling water-based cooling means is usually provided, in order to limit the temperature of the injection module and thus to avoid overheating of the injection module.
DE 10 2010 051 656 A1 and DE 10 2010 048 284 A1 in each case disclose an arrangement for cooling the injection module. In the arrangements which are disclosed there, the cooling adapter is a separate component which is welded together from two sheet metal parts which form an annular duct which is connected via two adhesive connections to a shank region of the metering valve.